Music Box
by Secret time
Summary: Inside the stillness of the ark a broken puppet sings his song. Dancing in ecstasy, running away from sanity and life. It's funny how the one you like the least may bring you back to reality. Yullen.
1. Part 1 of ?

This was inspired by a song sung by vocaloids the link is www. YouTube. Com / watch?v= HwlDYoygm0A I own neither the song nor -man (But I'd like too!)

This is a Yullen fanfic, so that means yaoi. If you have any problems with that just press the return button.

**Bold Title: Allen POV**

Normal Title: Kanda POV

While

_Side:_ Thoughts

**Music Box**

**Broken color**

Everything in the ark was white. Even the black uniform of the Order appeared as if it was losing its color. It was as if the sunlight was washing everything away. As if and it was trying to erase existence itself.

The city of the ark itself was making him uneasy, almost nervous. It was too lifeless, too perfect, and too **white**. Just like who he tried to be. Allen tried to be as quiet as he could, as kind and as white, outside **and** inside as well.

But he was too loud, too twisted and too black. He was an arrangement of black and white fragments. Broken colors that can't - _won't_- mess together. That weren't mend to mess.

Inside the 14th's room—**his**, Allen's room—that feeling was increasing greatly. The room itself, whiter than even white, amplified that impression of breaking colors—minds—apart. It was a matter of time till he lost himself. If that black shadow, slowly but surely, replacing his reflection was anything to go by.

His only hope was that someone would care enough to search for him when that came to be. Not that he thought that anyone would.

Broken sound

Kanda couldn't keep the frown from his face. That idiotic Moyashi had escaped from the nurse again and he was forced to look for him. He tried everything to avoid going into the ark but in the end he had to ender it.

The Japanese exorcist greatly disliked it. This city of the ark. It's peacefulness was getting him off guard, it was forcing him to let down his defenses. While just beyond the edge of his senses he could feel a madness that with every second was drowning him in even more.

He knew, it was a sound. A broken sound that kept that place in existence. A sound that that freaking brat was emitting, singing or not. He knew 'cause Marie himself made Kanda aware of it.

Suddenly a gentle sound could be heard from the depths of the ark. '_Nani?' _Kanda was on guard at once. _'That sound…. It's the same as that time! _'

Many would call the song calming and charming. A true masterpiece. A song complete in every way. A solid sound. Everyone would call it as such. But the sound Moyashi was playing was broken. It was made by fragments of countless memories. Most of them blurred and out of focus, creating a most unpleasant vision.

It was the same song that brought them back when the ark collapsed on them. The same song that controlled all in this time and space, and perhaps even them.

**Unstoppable Music box**

Again and again the sound echoed inside that white prison. Allen felt that he couldn't for the life of him find the end of the song. Or better yet, that the song had no ending.

Over and over and over. An endless melody; an unstoppable music box, and a broken one at that. He hated that sound. He hated it so much that he loved it. The sound was haunted, it was broken. It sounded all wrong! It was awful! Despicable and ugly! Just like him. Just like Allen had always been.

Maybe that was why he loved/hated it so much. Because the sound of the song was like him: _broken. _ And yet….. he couldn't stop playing it, for it was all that he had left. So he kept playing on and on. For he was the gears in this white music box, called the Ark of Noah. He kept playing his song.

That song, that sound of his, was almost too painful to hear, the sound of his soul underneath the lies, smiles and masks.

Repeating over

Over and over the song seemed to be getting stronger as time went by.

The door to the mad-house-room, as Kanda had came to call the piano room in his mind because of its witness, was wide open. That both pleased him and unnerved him greatly. Aside from their casual spares the darkness that Moyashi hide underneath that annoying smile was intimidating him greatly. '_Hell, I bet that even the brat himself doesn't know how deep his malice is.'_

Stopping for a minute or so to collect his bearings he neared the door only to stop in his tracks again. That sound he was hearing all this time was not produced by the piano as he first—hoped— thought. No, the sound was coming straight from the brats' throat. He didn't know how such a sound could be produced. It didn't seem like any human could do it. But then again, he wasn't sure that Moyashi was human either.

That kind of sound had to be painful. Human vocal cords weren't meant to make such high or such low notes, if they could be called as such. And Moyashi kept going at it! Repeating those inhuman sounds over and over.

**Repeating over**

It was Allen's own bless and curse. It was the path Mana had left him. Over and over and over and over. Fall and stand and walk, and repeat. That was all his life. There was no end.

Over and over repeating without an end in sight. But it was all right, really ok with him, for he was not worthy of a stop, a rest in his suffering. For he killed Mana! For he was a to-be traitor of the Order! For he was so cursed that his hand of greeting was not worth greeting.

Inside this walls –his mind—there was no one to ridicule or judge him. No kind—foolish—Leenalee. No funny—fake—Lavi. No cruel—handsome—Kanda. No one. This place was his own, existing according to his rules. Supported and expanding according to his endless song alone.

Only that his sanctuary was breached.


	2. Part 2 of 3

So, this is the second part of the story. (One more to go!)The reason I write so slow is mainly because of my insecurity, seeing that English are not my original language. So I would really like it if you could review my story and tell me tips to help me get a better grasp of the language!

Also many thanks to those that favored this story of my! (It really means a lot to me!:))

Disclaimer: In first part.

Are you running away?

Finally, the brat took notice of his presences in the white room. But his eyes looked fearful –like the eyes of a cornered animal--. He looked ready to bolt for God knows where!

"Don't you even think of running away, you freaking _Moyashi_!" The last part of his sentence was hissed out. Strangely enough the boy seamed to calm down a bit. But that desire to run away was still visible in his eyes.

Inside that bleached space, dressed with pale colored loose fitting clothes and his white hair , he looked like a pale ghost of a memory. Disappearing, fading away and yet still remaining. And, for one of the few times in his life, he felt genially frightened.

He had been wrong. At first he thought that Moyashi wanted to run away from this war, from the burden he had to carry. But that '_foolish brat!_' in reality wanted to run away from life itself! Not to commit suicide. No, the brat was running even now.

His face held no expression whatsoever, not even his eyes. He once had told him that he hated his silly --**fake – **smile. Well, he now knew that he hated his running away even more.

**Where are you going?**

He stands as still as he could, for he can never tell what the other was thinking, not even now. As Kanda made to move, for a moment he felt vertigo- a haze- fogging his mind, he got ready to braise himself for the hit. Only that it never came.

The samurai passed him by and continued going, without sparing him a second look. Thought vast, Allen's –The 14th's—room hardly had any decorations aside from the piano and an old sofa. So, Allen could only wonder, what was Kanda doing, what was he looking for?

'_Where are you heading?' _The thought came to him suddenly '_Where are you going?' _. Inside this separate space miracles could happen. Wishes could come true with so much as the stroke of a piano key. Kanda could very well disappear in this instant! '_**Are you going to leave me?**__'_

That thought of him caught him by surprise. He didn't really harbor any lost love for the rude, cruel –truthful-- exorcist, but he came for him. He entered the twisted plane of the ark and found him. And now he was moving ahead of him, passing him by. He seemed to be going away and Allen felt as if he could not –should not—follow.

Where are you?

Kanda could feel moyashis' –-no, that imposters'-- eyes on him as he paced around the room. But for all his big talk and threats he could not muster up the mental strength needed to look up. For the eyes of the ghost color was more gray than silver, they were without warmth – was it just him or was the room colder than before as well?-- .

Those familiar eyes no longer seamed to belong to that _idiotic _brat he knew. The brat was no longer there, he was hiding –he _**had to be!**_—rather than gone away. He was somewhere inside that lovely, bleached, doll.

The marble-like eyes that followed him belonged to that doll as well. That life like doll sitting in front of the white monstrosity, that white piano, swinging like listening to a far away tune. A devil –the 14th—in the place where an angel should be.

"_Were the hell are you? You brat!!!"_

He, the one that looked like Allen –yet was not—stood up and started spinning around and around. With drunken steps and half-open eyes.


End file.
